


Bet

by cami_soul



Series: Dare [2]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Lace Panties, Lingerie, M/M, Mild Praise Kink, Panties, Pink Panties, bragging Isak, inconvenient hard-on, liberal use of the word panties, unwise bets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 13:46:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18522775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cami_soul/pseuds/cami_soul
Summary: Isak brags about his FIFA skills one time too many and new boyfriend Even calls him on it.  Or the one where Isak loses a bet and is uncomfortable at school.





	Bet

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to turn Dare into a three-part series, with each part getting smuttier.

“What are you talking about, Even? I’m the master at FIFA!  There’s no way you can beat me,” Isak and Even we’re spending a lazy Saturday afternoon in Isak’s room.  Both were sprawled on the bed, controllers in hand. “I just won two games in a row. There’s no way you can beat me,” Isak bragged. 

 

“How about we make a friendly wager on it then? 500 kroner?” Even suggested, his wide smile lighting up his whole face. 

 

Isak frowned impatiently in return, “you know I’m fucking broke, Even. I don’t have any money to bet.”  

 

“You could bet something else,” this time Even’s smile was small and turned up a little on one side.  If Isak didn’t know better he would have called it a smirk. 

 

“Well I’m not betting my X-box, so you can forget about that!” Isak said, catching on to Even’s ploy.  

 

“No. I don’t want your X-box,” Even was chuckling now and it was making Isak suspicious.  

 

“Fine.  What do you want then,” Isak huffed, crossing his arms across his chest to show Even he needed to take this seriously.  “Not that I’m going to lose,” he added under his breath. 

 

“Well…” Even drew the word out so that it somehow contained five syllables.  “I really liked it when I wore your underwear. So I thought that if you lose, you could wear mine - for a day.”  

 

Isak’s mouth dropped open in surprise when he heard Even’s suggestion.  They had been hanging out together for a couple of weeks now. There had been lots of kissing and a couple of messy handjobs when things grew too heated, but there was nothing official about their relationship yet.  And this bet sounded a lot like a boyfriend kind of thing. Still, the idea of walking around in Even’s boxer briefs all day was a bit of a turn on. OK, it was a major turn on to be honest. 

 

Even was looking at him anxiously, a little frown forming between his eyebrows. He opened his mouth to speak again, but Isak beat him to it, “Ok.”  Isak rushed to accept before Even could take it back, “Ok, I accept your bet. If I lose the next game of FIFA, I will wear your underwear for a day.” Isak held out his hand so that they could shake and make it official.  

 

The smile that bloomed on Even’s face when he heard Isak agree, grew larger as Isak continued and he gave a delighted laugh when Isak held out his hand.  Even enfolded Isak’s hand in his own and then used that grip to pull the other boy off balance and tumble him into his lap. Once he had a lapfull of Isak, Even wrapped his arms tightly around him anchoring him in place.  “That’s not how you seal a bet,” Even’s deep voice rumbled over Isak’s skin, making him shiver. “This is how you seal a bet,” and Even lowered his mouth to Isak’s. Their lips pressed and slid, caressed and sucked, until Isak suspected it might be time for another messy handjob soon.  

 

*****

Isak flopped back onto the bed in a daze.  He couldn’t believe it! He had lost! How could that happen? Even had never beaten him before. He sat back up quickly as he realized he had been played some way. “You cheated!” he accused.

 

Even laughed back at him, “How did I cheat?”

 

“I don’t know,” Isak groused, “but I know you must have. You’ve never beaten me before.” 

 

“Maybe I just figured out your weaknesses?” Even smiled and pulled a reluctant Isak into a hug.  “Come on. Don’t pout, Baby.”

 

“Baby!” Isak squawked, trying to wriggle out of Even’s arms even though there was no place else he’d rather be.  It was purely the principle of the thing. “I’m not a baby!” 

 

“Not even my baby?” Even’s eyes had turned dark and he reached out and traced the bow of Isak’s upper lip with his index finger.  “You don’t want to be my pretty baby?” he whispered. 

 

Fuck! Those words twisted something in Isak’s stomach. His breath stuttered and his heart pounded.  Inside his head he was screaming, ‘Yes! Yes! Fucking yes!’ But to answer Even, all he could do was bite his lip and nod. This seemed to satisfy Even, who growled and hauled him back into his arms.  

 

*****

Last night Isak had spent the night at Even’s for the first time.  They had been hanging out, a nice balance of homework and kisses, but it had gotten late and Isak didn’t want to trek across the city in the cold.  So when Even had suggested he stay, he had not put up a fight. He had been happy to strip down to his boxers and spend the night cuddled in Even’s arms. But they had both forgotten to set alarms, so now they were racing around to get ready and not be late to school.  

 

“Here’s a clean t-shirt,” Even held out a soft white shirt to Isak.  “Oh! And this is the perfect day to pay off your bet.” 

 

“What? What are you talking about?” Isak was distracted as he looked for where he had thrown his jeans on the floor.  

 

“You know,  _ the bet _ ,” Even looked intently at Isak. “You need clean underwear and you didn’t bring any with you… so… you can wear mine.  Problem solved.” 

 

Something about the look on Even’s face wasn’t quite right, but Isak didn’t have time right now to figure it out, “Ok. Sure. I’ll wear a pair of yours.”  

 

“Great!” Even moved over to a set of drawers in his wardrobe.  Then he pulled out a small glittery purple gift bag. “Here,” he thrust the bag out to Isak.  

 

Isak hesitantly accepted the bag. “What’s this?’ he asked in confusion.  

 

“That’s my underwear that I’m giving you to wear,” Even crossed his arms over his chest and tilted his chin up. “ _ Pay up _ .”

 

Warily, Isak opened up the small bag. Something was very wrong here but he didn’t know what. There was purple tissue paper in the bag, so he had to shove it aside to find anything. Finally he caught a flash of pink. What the fuck?! Did Even go out and buy some pink briefs just to make Isak wear them?

 

Isak’s fingers caught on the fabric. It felt wrong, It was soft and slippery. He pulled them out of the bag and had to blink several times to make sure he was seeing what he was seeing.  There in his hand lay a pair of pink, silk and lace panties. The front was pink silk and the sides and back were pink lace. And in the center of the elastic at the front was a tiny pink bow. 

 

He looked up incredulously, expecting to see Even laughing his ass off, but he wasn’t. Instead, he still had his arms crossed and looked very serious. “What?” Isak asked faintly, holding the bit of silk and lace out towards Even.  “I… I can’t… these are panties, Even.” Even just stared back at him. “I can’t wear these,” Isak took a deep breath working up his courage, “And anyway, I said I would wear your underwear. Not.. not… panties.” 

 

Even’s implacable expression didn’t change as he answered, “I bought them, therefore they are mine.  And now I’m giving them to you to wear. Now hurry up and dress or we’re going to be late!” 

 

“Even, I can’t” Isak whined. This was a disaster. They were really running late now. What was Even trying to do to him?

 

“You can and you will. Or are you refusing to pay the bet?” Even was rocking back on his heels and frowning now.  

 

“I’m not refusing… I just… can’t I wear another pair?” Isak looked helplessly from the handful of lace and silk to the man standing in front of him shaking his head. 

 

“No. There’s no time,” Even threw his jeans and the clean shirt at Isak, “Go change.  I’ll grab us granola bars and meet you at the front door.” Even grabbed both their backpacks and left the room.  

 

Precious seconds ticked by while Isak stood frozen with indecision.  He could just keep his own boxers on and shove Even’s joke underwear in his pocket and no one would be the wiser.  But he wasn’t a cheater and he always paid up his bets. Well… mostly he did. He could hear Even moving down the hall and knew he was running out of time.  

 

Before he could think too much about it, he slid his boxers down and was standing in Even’s room naked. The panties looked even tinier when he unfolded them. He held them open and stepped in first one foot and then the other. The fabric felt strange and kept catching on the hair on his legs as he pulled them up. When he reached his dick he wasn’t quite sure what he should do, so he kind of cupped one hand around his dick and balls while he pulled the panties up with the other. 

 

Finally they were on. They were snug but not too tight. The lace part was somehow stretchy, and it was soft and scratchy both at the same time.  His dick felt confined, but he liked the feel of the soft silk against it. “Isak!” Even’s voice boomed down the hallway and he realized he had no time to waste. He pulled his jeans on quickly, but they too felt different with the silk and lace layer beneath them. He threw on the shirt and socks and then raced down the hallway to skid to a stop at the door.  

 

Even already had his coat and shoes on so Isak slipped his on hastily and followed Even out the door.  They had to run to the tram stop and made it just before their tram arrived. Isak caught his breath as they stood together, holding on to the overhead bars.  Even looked down at him and caught his eye. Isak looked up at him and licked his lips before pressing them together. Even raised up his eyebrows and tilted his head, asking a question without any words. 

 

“What?” Isak huffed, even though he knew very well what Even was asking.  

 

Even leaned down and raked his teeth across Isak’s earlobe before he whispered, “Are you wearing them?”  

 

Isak turned his head away from Even torturous mouth and mumbled, “Of course I am.” 

 

“Show me,” Even demanded, his low voice vibrating through Isak’s body.  

 

“What?!” Isak shrieked before lowering his voice to continue, “I can’t show you here.” 

 

“Yes you can,” Even insisted.  He took one finger and ran it along the waistband of Isak’s jeans tugging the tiniest bit.  “Show me.”

 

Isak looked around the tram to reassure himself that no one was looking their way. Then he turned more fully to face Even.  He popped the button on his fly and tentatively pulled down an inch of the waistband but it wasn’t enough to see anything. He looked around again but they were still being ignored. Even swung his backpack off his shoulder and held it on his arm next to Isak, shielding him from the other passengers’ view. Isak’s legs felt wobbly and his heart was racing, but his blood was also starting to pulse in his cock.  He peered up at Even through his lashes and bit his lip, having to swallow hard at the hungry expression in Even’s eyes. 

 

“You’re fucking killing me here, Isak,” Even complained, but his gaze never left Isak. 

 

Isak looked back down at his hands resting on his fly. He slowly moved them to the zipper and started pulling down.  The noise seemed jarring and he froze for a moment before starting to pull it down again. He pulled the zipper down until he revealed the tiny pink bow. 

 

Even made a small sound, halfway between a cry and a whimper and he reached out and lightly traced the bow with a fingertip. “ _ Baby _ ,” he breathed out softly. 

 

The look in Even’s eyes made him shiver, but Isak rushed to zip his pants back up anyway. “Happy now?” he groused trying to break some of the tension that was holding him captivated. 

 

“Oh, you have no idea,” Even’s words puffed against Isak’s cheek as Even pulled him into a hug, right there on the tram. “Such a good boy,” he whispered his lips grazing Isak’s cheek, “So pretty for me.”

 

It was a good thing Even’s arms were around him because Even’s words made Isak’s legs weak and heat pool in his groin.  Isak whimpered and buried his face in Even’s neck. 

 

Unfortunately, their stop was called next and they had to make their way into the school building.  Before he knew it, Isak was sitting in his math class staring at an equation that made no sense at all.  His phone buzzed and he looked down to see a text from Even.

 

 _Even_ :  Baby, you drive me so wild

I’m sitting here in English with a boner

Imagining your sweet ass

All covered in pink lace

 

How was he even supposed to respond to that? Good? Serves you right for dreaming this up in the first place? 

 

He settled for sending a winky face emoji.

 

Now that he wasn’t caught up in the mad dash to get to school on time, it as starting to sink in that he was wearing a pair of panties. He felt very different sitting in his class. He wondered if anyone else could tell. Every time he shifted in his seat, they brushed a different piece of skin. 

 

He wasn’t learning anything so he asked to go to the toilet. Once there, he locked himself into a stall and scrambled to open his fly and pull his jeans down. He got his jeans down around his knees before he stopped to take a good look. 

 

There was his dick, half hard and pressing against the pink silk. He took his fingertips and traced along the length. It was so silky his fingers slid easily. He slid them back and forth a few times, enjoying the shivers that raced up his spine and the ache that was growing in his groin.  He rocked his hips into his hand and enjoyed that even more. He could bring himself off so easily, but he resisted. He didn’t want to make a mess and ruin the panties, and more importantly - he didn’t want to have to tell Even that he had done so. Even would never let him forget it if he couldn’t get through the day without jerking off. 

 

So instead of continuing, he moved his hands back to touch his ass. Before being with Even he had never given his ass much thought.  But it was definitely a favorite of Even’s. He was always grabbing, and touching his ass - and it had surprised Isak with how good that felt. Now, he curved his own hands over his ass and felt the rough texture of the lace that was pulled across it. He wished he had a mirror to see what it looked like, especially since Even had put that image in his mind with his text.  

 

Isak ran his hands over the stretchy lace, so different from the plain cotton he was used to. He squeezed his hands feeling the rounded muscles shift under the fabric. That felt good so he did it again, ignoring the ache that started up again in his dick. Would Even do this if he were here right now? Would he do even more? Would he put his mouth there and kiss Isak through the lace? They hadn’t done anything like that, although Isak had seen that and more in the porn he had watched. He imagined Even running his tongue across his asshole and arched his back with pleasure at the thought.  He pulled his hands away and took a few deep breaths, he was too close to coming. 

 

He pulled his jeans back up and tried to ignore the silk and lace pressing to his most intimate spots. He returned to math, and sat uncomfortably as he imagined Even touching and kissing him. 

 

Somehow he made it through two more classes to make it to lunch.  Now he was sitting with Even and the squad. Even said nothing but gave him long dark looks which set him to squirming even more.  

 

“What’s wrong with you, Isak?” Magnus paused from stuffing a bun in his mouth to ask his question. 

 

“What?! Nothing’s wrong,” Isak frowned and flicked a glance at Even.

 

“Well then why are you squirming in your seat like that?” Magnus grinned and pointed at Isak. “What did you do to him, Even?” He laughed.

 

“Fuck off, Mags!” Isak tried to frown his friend into submission.

 

“Well I don’t know what kind of ass stuff you two get up to. And something is making you wiggle around like you’re doing a lap dance,” Magnus laughed.  

 

Jonas whipped his head around to glare at Even, as Even regarded them all with a bemused expression.

 

“He didn’t do anything to me!” Isak looked to Jonas while he answered. 

 

“Well…” Jonas said slowly, “If Even didn’t do anything, then there must be another reason why you can’t sit still.” 

 

“Just drop it,” Isak ordered, but was ignored as his friends continued to speculate.

 

“Maybe his briefs are itchy?” Magnus suggested

 

“Maybe they aren’t his briefs at all?” Mahdi threw out.

 

“Oh yeah! Like when they switched with the dare! Did you get dared again Isak? Or maybe you lost a bet?” Magnus speculated.

 

Isak started shaking his head and dropped it onto the table. “No,” he moaned faintly into his arms.

 

“Even’s briefs wouldn’t make him uncomfortable, though,” Jonas’ voice carried over Isak’s head. “He’s got to be wearing something else.”

 

“Butt plug!” Magnus shouted with inspiration.

 

Isak reared back up. “I’m not wearing a butt plug,” he hissed. 

 

“But there is something,” Jonas said quietly.

 

Isak looked pleadingly at Even, who only held out his hands and shrugged in response, “I don’t think they’re going to stop until you tell them.” 

 

“It’s panties,” Isak whispered miserably.

 

“What?!” both Magnus and Mahdi hooted. 

 

“Panties?” Jonas asked deadpan. 

 

“I lost a bet,” Isak was back to hiding his face in his arms on the table top.  

 

“Fuck!” Magnus looked at Even in awe, “What do they look like?” 

 

“Well…” Even began and Isak whipped his head up again. “They look hot,” he answered as he stared into Isak’s eyes. Isak squirmed some more under Even’s attention. “I’m suddenly not feeling well. I think I need to go home early today.  What about you Isak?” Even raised his eyebrows at Isak as he stood up. 

 

“Yeah,” he breathed out and stood up, ready to follow Even where ever he wanted to lead.


End file.
